Murder On Bordal
by sniperdude351
Summary: Ahsoka and Lux are sent to investigate the murder of King Jaff Maris' son to prove the Republic's innocence in order to keep the Taroon system at peace with the Republic. Given only a week to prove their innocence, will the young senator and jedi padawan be able to solve the puzzle and capture the real murderer? (Mystery Murder Story) Please Review!
1. Republic Dogs

**Hello! Welcome! I took a long break from writing "Real" stories and now I have returned with my first "Mystery" genre story! I know I said in my past story that I liked writing small stories better and I do, but I had an Idea and thought I would try writing a mystery for a change. Maybe this will all work out!**

**Prologue : King Jatt Maris' son has been mysteriously killed by a figure disguised in Clone armor. After reviewing the security cameras, the King and his staff conclude that the republic has betrayed them and cut off their alliance. Now it is up to Senator Lux Bonteri and Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, to unravel the mystery of who the real murderer is.**

**Chapter 1 :**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Lux were just reaching the planet Bordal. They had been traveling through hyperspace for 3 hours and were beginning to grow restless.<p>

"The tower is contacting us." Lux stated as he piloted the ship.

Ahsoka nodded in understanding and activated a button that opened communications.

"Transport. State your business." A man announced through the comlink.

"This is Senator Bonteri and Padawan Ahsoka Tano with the Republic. We are on a diplomatic mission to resolve-"

"Sector C-" The man interrupted.

"Erm- Thank You." Lux turned to Ahsoka and raised a brow in confusion.

The ship landed in the hanger gently.

"Well. Let's get started." Lux said as he grabbed his luggage bag from the floor.

Ahsoka laughed lightly as they began to walk,"You've never done anything like this before have you?"

"No. But there is a first time for everything." He said with a smile.

The hatch lowered open and the two made their way down. They were immediately greeted by armed guards and royal staff.

"The King requests your presence." A man dressed in blue and gray robes said in a nasal voice.

"That's what we're here for." Lux said in a peaceful tone.

"Yes.." The man replied as he raised his nose to the sky and turned taking the lead to the kings courts.

"Why have you murders come here?" The king growled.

The king was seated on a gold throne which sat placed on a pedestal elevating him off the ground.

"Your majesty, we are here in regards to your sons murder. As representative of the Republic-"

"Ha! You republic dogs serve no need for investigations. All the evidence points directly to you!" The king shouted.

"Which is exactly why we are here!" Ahsoka pursued.

"King Jaff, I can assure you, the Republic did not commit the murder of your son. We are here to prove your evidence false."

"Finding your clone on our security recordings is proof enough!"

"Exactly! A clone! Why would a clone be the chosen assassin? Clones are designed for warfare, but they are not designed to take innocent lives. There's a missing link," Lux began as he placed a hand on his chin and lowered his head,"Your majesty, give us a week to prove our innocence."

The king raised a brow in curiousness,"And if you don't succeed?"

Lux sighed,"Then you may proceed to leave the Republic as you please."

The king sat back in his chair taking his options into deep consideration.

"Deal."

"Thank you, King." Lux bowed.

Jaff simply nodded,"Barbas, these people might be our enemy, but we will show them hospitality none the less. Show them to their room."

And with that the young senator and jedi padawan had officially begun their investigation.

* * *

><p><strong>Lux isn't the only one who is new to the mystery scene. I hope this first chapter was worth your reading! It was short but I want to see what kind of response I get before writing longer chapters. <strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Investigations Begin

**Hello! Welcome to chapter twa! Last time we didn't get that great of a response sadly, but I'll try to continue writing. but for those of you who are reading and do enjoy this story, you'll have to keep the reviews coming in! Also, to those of you who are reading this, I apologize for the long wait. I have been busy! Firstly I preached two sunday nights in a row at two different place, so I had that on my mind to be focusing on. Secondly, My family came in to hear me the second sunday night and some of them stayed for 3 days after that, and then after they left we had thanksgiving meal with the other side of the family. Point is I've been busy, but I have kept this story on my mind.**

**But without further adieu!**

**Chapter 2 :**

* * *

><p>Lux and Ahsoka were in their newly shared quarters. For some absurd reason the king didn't feel fit to provide two rooms, but rather put them in one small room together and in this one room there was only one bed. The two had comprised to sleep together as long as a pillow was used to separate them by request of Ahsoka.<p>

Lux had just finished showering and walked out of the bathroom clothed in his flannel pajamas. Ahsoka was already in bed flipping through the holo channels.

"What do you think about it all?" Lux spoke as he crawled into his side of the bed.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." Ahsoka said before turning the television off. She turned to face him by propping herself on her arms so that she was sitting up.

"I think it was Dooku." Lux said as he lay flat on his back,"I think there's something more significant about this planet that the Republic doesn't know about. Something that Dooku wants to get his hands on."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smirked,"Oh really?"

"Yep! And why invade the System when he could simply destroy King Jaff's trust in the Republic and have them join the Seperatist." Lux said after turning to face her.

"You're hopeless." Ahsoka smiled again before rolling over in his opposite direction.

Lux smiled,"Oh am I?"

He lunged his arms on her side of the bed and began tickling her mercilessly.

Ahsoka struggled to speak, but managed to squeeze something out between her laughs,"The pillow! The pillow! This is my side!"

Lux only continued,"What pillow?"

"Lux.." She struggled to say,"Please.. stop!"

Lux finally pulled out smiling uncontrollably as he lay flat on his side of the bed.

"I hate it when you tickle me!" Ahsoka said in an attempt to sound annoyed.

"Well get use to it, because we still have a whole week ahead of us to undergo." Lux smiled once more.

"Goodnight!" She shouted and turned off the light.

* * *

><p>The next day had finally rolled around and Ahsoka and Lux stood in the kings courts once again.<p>

"Did your son have any enemies?" Lux questioned Jaff.

"No.. Or at least none that were known to me."

Lux placed a hand on his chin,"That does complicate things.."

Ahsoka was deep in thought as Lux and the king conversed. If the son had no public enemies, their task of cracking this case would be a lot hard then they expected. Unless..

"Did he have any siblings?" Ahsoka interrupted.

The king was taken off guard by her question,"Yes. A sister and a younger brother of six."

"Could we speak with the sister?" Ahsoka asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

The king thought for a moment before answering,"Yes. But only on one condition."

"Of course, your majesty." Lux nodded.

"Two of my royal guards must go with you."

Lux glanced at Ahsoka.

"As you wish." Ahsoka nodded.

King Jaff pointed to the young pair and two of his royal guards stepped out towards them.

"This way." The kings adviser noted as he led the way.

* * *

><p>"What more evidence do we need!? All the proof we need is saved in the systems security recordings!" The kings daughter, Athena, shouted through tears hot with anger.<p>

Ahsoka and Lux exchanged saddened expressions. The daughter appeared to have taken it the hardest.

"We know this has been a hard time for you, but I can assure you, the Republic is innocent! We have few questions that we thought you could answer perhaps?" Ahsoka stated.

"But are you truly trying to prove your innocence or did you come here to make sure all the evidence is destroyed?" Athena pressed.

Ahsoka lowered her head slightly.

"Look," Lux stepped in,"If you'll simply cooperate and answer our questions, we'll be out of here in no time."

Athena thought while she gathered her emotions.

"Fine, but make it snappy. I'm taking my little brother out soon."

Lux cleared his throat,"Where were you the night of the murder?"

Athena's eyes widened,"Are you accusing me of murdering my brother!?"

"No! We're just making sure to have as many facts as possible from the victims family." Lux stated in a calming voice.

"I was.. Here at home. Asleep as a matter of fact." Athena said plainly.

Ahsoka raised a brow,"Did you hear anything suspicious?"

"Not that I know of." Athena shook her head.

"Did your brother have any known enemies?" Lux questioned.

Athena gazed up for a moment in thought.

"He and Aunty Alera weren't as close as most would assume. Now don't get me wrong, they liked each other, but they were not each others favorite."

Lux nodded,"Thank you, that's all we have to ask."

Ahsoka and Lux turned to exit but were stopped when Athena spoke up.

"If you really did not commit the murder of my brother, I want you to make sure that whoever did suffers greatly for their crime against the palace." Athena said in a stern voice.

"The decision of the true killers fate is not ours to make." Ahsoka responded.

"I understand."

Ahsoka and Lux glanced at each other one last time before exiting the room.

"So I guess we should find out more about this Alera person." Lux said breaking the silence as they walked down the hall.

"I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>It's late. I'm tired. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time we will be learning details on just who this "Aunty" Alera is. <strong>

**Before I go, I would like to say thanks to Jee Zed Legomanrcf 1 for your advice on writing a mystery story! The thought of adding too much romance has already crossed my mind haha I'm going to try my very hardest to keep things evenly balanced!**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. The Ia Circle

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! We seemed to have had more of a response than with the first chapter! This chapter might not be too exciting, and honestly, I feel like this story has potential to be one of my longer stories. **

**In this chapter, we will primarily be focusing around who this Alera person is. Do keep in mind, this is a mystery genre story, so there will be a lot more dialogue then in my other stories. Just a heads up.**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Lux had returned to their room to check the data banks for this 'Alera' character. Ahsoka sat on the bed with her legs crossed over each other (the same position taken when meditating) as she looked on her data pad for information.<p>

Lux was standing at the sink preparing two glasses of water.

"Find anything?" He asked as he made his way to the bed.

"Nothing more than what we already know." Ahsoka said as she leaned forward and placed her hand under her chin for support.

"Have you checked her occupation?" Lux asked before taking a sip of his water.

"Doing so now."

Ahsoka selected the occupation category and found it more interesting than she had hoped.

"It says here that she is the leader of some mercenary clan called the 'Omega-X' located in the heart of the Ia Circle." Ahsoka read as she continued to scroll down the page.

"Ia Circle? Where is that?" Lux asked with a raised brow.

"Umm.." She scrolled searching for more information,"Apparently it's some kind of enchanted forrest on the dark side of the planet's moon, Triton-4. But According to the data, most who visit it never return."

"Then why is the King's sister established there?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka went back to Alera's profile and began searching,"Ah! Here. She didn't approve of her brother inheriting the throne due to his young age and lack of experience. So as a result, she left the palace. The two haven't spoke to one another since."

"Sounds to me that we've cracked the case." Lux said before standing to take his now empty glass to the sink.

Ahsoka raised a brow in confusion,"How?"

"Think about it," Lux began,"Alera wanted the throne for herself, but because of her brother that could never happen."

"Right?" Ahsoka agreed with a brow still arched.

"_Unless,_ she killed her brother." Lux revealed.

Ahsoka was even more confused now,"But the king wasn't the one killed?"

"Precisely! You see, King Jaff had two children _before _he inherited the throne; the daughter, Athena, and his son. The third son didn't come around until after his kingship."

"What does any of that have to do with this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Im getting there! Alera must have realized that if she killed her brother, his son would be next in line for the throne! Which means her next target must be the king!" Lux said in a fired up tone.

"But, wouldn't Athena inherit the throne?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Athena is not of the king's blood. Athena was adopted when she was three. And according to the laws and terms of king or queenship, the only way someone not of the original blood line could take the throne would be through invasion."

"It's a good theory, Lux, but I think it needs further investigation before we go jumping to conclusion." Ahsoka laughed.

"Well, in that case," Lux said before twirling and extending his hand for Ahsoka's in a ball room dance fashion,"Fly me to the moon?"

Ahsoka laughed again and took his hand as she stood to her feet.

"How did you learn so much about the inheritance of the crown, by the way?" Ahsoka asked as they exited the room.

"I studied up on King Jaff and the people of Bordal's procedures during our flight here." Lux chuckled.

* * *

><p>The ship was just nearing Triton-4. Lux navigated the shuttle around to the back side of the moon where this Ia Circle was supposedly located.<p>

"Well, there it is." Ahsoka stated as the red glow from the trees came into view.

Lux flew the ship into the atmosphere as Ahsoka began running scans for oxygen levels.

"The air is breathable, but is mixed with a form of gas that i've never heard of." Ahsoka said before spinning her chair around so that she was facing Lux again,"We must be cautious."

Lux nodded and the ship landed lightly. The ramp lowered to the ground and the two walked out.

Their initial response to this unique beauty was a positive one. The sky was dark, but the glow from the leaves provided just enough light. The trees were a pale white while their leaves were many shades of red. Some were a deep, dark red while others were almost pink.

The two pushed forward.

"So what is it we're looking for?" Lux asked as they walked.

"I'm not sure. I guess any kind of man made structure." Ahsoka answered politely.

"Well I-" Lux stopped when he turned to face Ahsoka.

What was going on? Why was this happening!? The jedi padawan, his friend, the girl who he had been through so much with wasn't there any more, but there, right before him, stood his mother; his mother who had not even a year ago been killed at the hand of Count Dooku.

"M-M-Mom?" Lux asked in a shivering, shaky voice.

"Lux?" Ahsoka asked with a raised brow, but before he could answer, he fell to the ground limp.

"Lux!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she stooped down beside him.

"I'm afraid you're too late child." A familiar voice teased.

Ahsoka immediately identified who the voice belonged to.

"Dooku!" She said as she stood and turned to face him with the green glow of her lightsaber shining brightly.

"I'm afraid your time is up.." Dooku said.

Ahsoka began to grow weak. What was happening!? She slowly fell to her knees trying her best to remain conscious, but she was too weak. She fell face to the ground. She moaned as the last thing she saw before blacking out was a pair of feet walking towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh- Duh- DUUUUH! Cliff hanger! I haven't done one of those in a long time! I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will explain a lot of what happened here for all of you who are hopefully on the edge of your seats.<strong>

**By the way, in the first chapter (In the authors note at the top of the page to be exact) I referred to the king as "King Jatt" and didn't notice until writing this chapter that I some how, once I started writing the actual chapter, changed it to "King Jaff". How this happened, I'm not sure, but I thought I would point out that the name change between the authors note and chapter one was non intensional. **

**Anyways! Please review!**


	4. The 'Omega-X'

**Welcome all of you lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed last chapter! I know I have had a lot of fun creating all of these special characters, clans, and wild life formations! **

**I don't have anything special to say so here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka slowly woke up. She was laying on a table with an IV in her arm and a breathing mask on her face. She turned to her left and saw Lux laying with the same medical equipment supporting him. She wasn't sure where she was, but she <em>was<em> sure that her head would soon explode from pounding so hard.

She slowly took the breathing mask off of her face.

"Lux." She called as she rubbed her head.

But before she could check for a response, the door slid open. A man, dressed in green robes, followed by two soldiers walked in the room.

"I see you've awakened." The man smiled.

Ahsoka groaned,"Where are we?"

"You are currently in a hospital. You and your friend must not have been aware of the gas that the trees omit."

"Our scanner showed a mix of gases in the atmosphere, but we didn't know what it was." Ahsoka admitted,"What happened to us?"

"Well. Unlike other gases which can cause a burning in the eyes and stinging in the flesh, this gas has been recorded to primarily affect the victims brain causing hallucinations and, as you two both experienced, unconsciousness."

"So that's why the data banks said people never return from this place. They fall unconscious to the tree's gas." Ahsoka realized.

"You've got it!" The man smiled again.

The two were interrupted, how ever, by a groan from Lux whose eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Well good morning." The mysterious man greeted.

"Where am I?" Lux asked just as Ahsoka had.

"Allow me to show you."

They removed the breathing machine and IV from Lux and made their way to the hospital's exit.

"Welcome to the Ia Circle." The man announced as the door slid open.

Ahsoka and Lux were speechless as they followed the man and his guards. The Ia Circle wasn't _in _the forrest, but was under it! Houses and buildings were built both outside and in the walls of the cave. There were plants and wildlife that created a wonderful atmosphere for the under ground city. Ahsoka quickly put together that the city was built under ground solemnly because of the fact that the air on the surface wasn't breathable. But in the mist of amazement and shock, one thing interested Ahsoka. How was there light in a place that was located under ground? Ahsoka looked up and saw a strange looking vine type object which was glowing even more brightly then the trees on the surface were.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked as she pointed to the roof of the cave.

"Celim; the root of the trees above." The man answered.

A palace came into view. Ahsoka assumed that this was the palace of King Jaff's sister.

The group walked into the large castle, and just as Ahsoka guessed, Alera sat on the throne.

"My lord, I have brought your guests."

"Thank you, Gideon." Alera responded,"Why have you come here?"

"We are here to ask you a few questions." Lux sated plainly.

"About my nephew's death I assume?" Alera asked.

"Erm.. Yes." Lux answered with a hint of nervousness.

"I had guessed that the blame would be cast upon the Omega-X, but I hadn't anticipated the persecutions to take so long to preform." Alera said before taking a bite of fruit.

"No-one is persecuting you." Ahsoka stated.

"We are only investigating our options." Lux continued for her.

Alera rolled her eyes unnoticed,"Very well. What is it you wish to know?"

"Where were you the night he was murdered?" Lux started.

"Not a persecution aye? I was here, sleeping. It was late after all. And if you don't believe that then you are allowed open access to our security recordings." Alera continued to eat of her fruit.

Lux turned to Ahsoka with an arched brow. Alera seemed pretty confident in herself, but wether she was confident in her innocence or confident that she had covered her trail he was still unsure.

"Why did you distrust your brother ruling Bordal?" Ahsoka stepped in.

Alera laughed,"You'd be better off to ask why not! He was young and naive,"Alera began,"but due to law and heritage, if their is a son of true blood heritage, he is the one who should rule the kingdom."

There was a small pause in the conversation before Alera began to speak again,"Would it surprise you to know that Jaff never wanted to rule the kingdom? He only took the crown due to tradition. If it had been by choice he would have denied the thrown and the position of rank would have been rested upon my shoulders…" Once again a pause had worked its way into the conversation,"I'm sorry, what is your next question?"

"Erm.. right.." Lux collected his thoughts,"We learned that you and Jaff's son never were close. What caused the friction?"

"The boy was just like his father was when he was a boy. He was spineless; a mere sponge in carnivores world. He was defenseless and soon to die anyways." Alera cruelly stated.

"Physical strengths are not always the greatest strengths. Where as a sponge is not strong and fearful like a Rancor, the sponge is one of the most patient creatures in the universe, and patience is the key to solving many difficult situations. As the old saying goes, patience is a virtue." Ahsoka counter-stated.

Alera smirked,"I like you, jedi."

"Madame, a storm is on the rise." Gideon, the spokesman from earlier, informed Alera.

"Well, senator, it appears that you and your 'friend' are stuck here for the night. The storms on Triton-4 are very harsh and unforgiving making them impossible to fly in." Alera snapped her fingers and Gideon stepped forward before her,"Gideon, show them to their room."

* * *

><p>Once again, just like on Bordal, the host to the young pair seemed it fit for them to inhabit shared quarters. The two sat on their shared bed with their data pads out in search for more information.<p>

"No, they're not terrorists." Lux stated as he studied the details of the 'Omega-X'.

"Why were they started?" Ahsoka asked as she laid her data pad to the side before laying herself back on a pillow.

"Apparently Alera wasn't the only one who denounced Jaff's reign," Lux started,"She and many others rebelled against the throne, and in response to their uproar, King Jaff reluctantly exiled Alera and her followers here where they have lived for 25 years."

"What about their clan name? What is the meaning of 'Omega-X' anyways?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Before you understand the name, you must first understand their origin. They are mercenaries, trained in the martial arts of Bokator and Eskrima. Their clan name 'Omega-X' symbolizes the 'unknown ending'. Basically, they are killers and very good at keeping their tracks covered, thus the 'unknown' part." Lux read to the jedi padawan.

There was a moment of silence as Ahsoka took everything in. So Alera and her clan did not approve of Jaff's reign and decided to denounce his leadership only to be exiled to Triton-4 where they trained to become mercenaries and advanced fighters: definitely not suspicious at all!

"What do you think about it all?" Ahsoka began as she pulled the blankets up to where only her head was poking out,"Do you think she's innocent?"

Lux sighed,"She never claimed to be."

Ahsoka nodded in response,"True, but-"

The Togruta was interrupted by a pounding on the door. The couple turned to each other with confused expressions visible on their faces. Lux stood to his feet and answered the door. Ahsoka listened closely trying to make out who their guest was and why he had come at such a late hour.

"Alright, we'll be right there." Ahsoka heard Lux say before coming back into the room she was patiently waiting in,"We have a problem."

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Ahsoka asked as she shot up from her laying position.

"A runner, Alera's been shot."

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! A lot of you figured out what had happened to Ahsoka and Lux at the end of chapter 3 and I would like to say congratulations on putting the pieces together! I apologize for this chapter, how ever. This isn't the most exciting chapter, particularly because it talks a lot about who the Omega-X are, what this Ia Circle is, and howwhy these 'mercenaries' are here in the first place, but if any of you are like me, I enjoy history and backstories to characters and organizations, and for any of you who have read my other stories, you will know that the Omega-X is the first "Clan" (as I call them) that I've ever created. **

**But anyways, don't forget to review! I absolutely LOVED reading you guys' comments on last weeks chapter! I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. An Unexpected Twist

**Hello! I am LOVING these cliff hangers! Aren't you? I really hope you guys are liking this story. I'm doing my very best to make it interesting and different from anything ever written here in the "Clone Wars" side of fanfiction. The next mystery I do will hopeful be more organized and in depth then this one. I've already got a plan of how I'm going to do it!**

**Anyways! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Lux ran on to the scene. Alera was laying in her bed with medical droids hover all around her.<p>

"What happened?" Ahsoka quickly asked.

"It seems that the assassin who killed king Jaff's son wasn't content with killing only one member of the Marris family." Gideon answered the young jedi.

"Though it might have taken an injury to prove it, at least now you know that I am innocent." Alera smiled.

Ahsoka smiled back weakly as she watched the droids wrap bandages around her shoulder and chest. If the shot had only been down a mere 3 inches things would have been more fatal.

"What happened to the assassin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, luckily I heard the commotion outside and was able to activate my security switch that called the guards to my location. She ran in, shot, and then, as my soldiers neared, she vanished out the window." Alera stated.

"She?" Lux arched a brow.

"No man could move as fluently as this assassin."

As the group spoke, in the shadows stood one of the 'guards' who was unsheathing a knife.

"Well, I-"

The man lunged forward towards Ahsoka, tackling her to the ground. Lux was caught off guard but quickly snapped out of his shock and joined the action. Lux punched the man in the back of the head with all he had.

Noticing that the attacker was vulnerable, Ahsoka kicked him in the stomach in order to knock him off of her. Ahsoka quickly jumped to her feet and drew her saber. She tried to see through the vizor on his helmet hoping to catch a glimpse of his face, but the vizor was too dark.

"Drop your weapon!" Ahsoka demanded.

The figure dropped his blade and raised his hands into the air. Everyone in the room was shocked by his surprisingly easy and unexpected surrender… until from out of his sleeves rolled two smoke bombs that created a screen of smoke so thick that it was nearly impossible to see. And in the midst of the smoke, the attacker escaped.

Ahsoka coughed and waved her hand in front of her face in hopes to clear the smoke, but she was too late. The 'guard' was already gone.

"What was that?" Lux asked as he moved in beside her.

Ahsoka glanced down at the knife laying on the floor,"I don't know." She began as she used the force to levitate the blade before her,"But they left something important. Soldier, have this knife scanned for prints; I'm going to meditate."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed with her hands rested neatly in her lap. Who could the killer be? Obviously King Jaff wasn't the only one the killer was after, and who ever this assassin was, they were very sloppy. Anyone in their right mind would know better then to leave their weapon. Maybe they were just crazy.<p>

Ahsoka had many questions that were unanswered, so she decided to do what she normally did in a time of confusion.

;-

"Hey, Snips, it's about time you made contact." Anakin smiled at his padawan.

"Sorry, Master, things have been crazy the past few days."

"How go the investigations?" Anakin asked more seriously now.

"I'll admit, this is harder then I had first expected it would be. Our suspicions were first set on the king's sister, Alera. She never did like her brother or his family. But we were caught off guard when late last night someone broke into her room and shot her. She's alive, but what confuses me is that a soldier attacked us later that same day who is presumedly the same murder." Ahsoka groaned.

"And how does that confuse you?" Anakin raised a brow in confusion.

"Because! According to what little we know about this guy, he's not an easy opponent to match in one on one combat which infers that he was trained, but he's sloppy! He left his knife, and any killer who's a _trained_ killer would know better then that!" Ahsoka groaned again but louder.

"Have you ever considered that perhaps the murderer meant to leave his weapon?"

"This is exactly why I called you," Ahsoka chuckled before being interrupted by her comlink beeping,"Sorry, Master, but I should probably take this."

"Of course. Be careful, Ahsoka." He warned before his blue hologram disappeared.

"Ahsoka here."

"Ahsoka, you had better get over here. They found prints." Lux said nervously.

"I'll be right over."

;-

"So whose prints did you find?" Ahsoka asked as she entered the room.

"You might want to sit down for this one." Lux sighed.

"Why?" Ahsoka smiled nervously as she sat.

Lux sighed again,"Look. I'm not accusing him or anything, this is just simply what they found on the knife."

"Lux. What'd they find..?"

Lux looked down,"They found king Jaff's prints on the weapon."

Ahsoka raised a hand to her mouth in shock,"What?! Why would he do this!?"

"I don't know! But we need to get back to Bordal and inform the authorities."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Lux were back on Bordal. Lux was telling the authorities of their recent discovery while Ahsoka made her way to deliver the message to Athena personally. Ahsoka knew that this would not be easy news for Athena to take in considering all that she had been through already.<p>

She walked down the long hall until she finally reached Athena's room. Ahsoka extended her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Athena called.

Ahsoka activated the door and it slid gently open.

Athena was standing in the middle of the room practicing her martial arts. After a previous event that had taken place years ago, her father demanded she take self defense lessons. She had become quite good.

"Ah! Padawan Tano, back from Triton-4 I see." Athena said politely as her practice came to a halt.

_'How did she know we had gone to Triton-4?' _Ahsoka thought to herself,"Yes. It appears that your aunt Alera is innocent."

"Hmm.." Athena began,"I was almost certain that she and her mercenaries were the ones responsible for all of this."

Ahsoka led Athena to sit on the bed as she spoke.

"Athena, there's something I need to tell you…"

;-

Lux and the police made their way down the long hall to the king's throne chamber. They did not hesitate to barge straight through the large wooden doors.

The king stood to his feet abruptly as the 'army' marched in.

"Captain Solimer! What is the meaning of this?!" Jaff demanded.

"Jaff Maris, you are under arrest for the murder of royal blood!"

"What! This is outrageous!" Jaff shouted.

;-

"Athena, there's something I need to tell you…" Ahsoka began,"Your father has been arrested for killing your brother.."

Athena's eyes began to water,"What…?"

"Someone attacked your aunt and I, but they didn't cover their tracks. The prints were identified to be your father's."

;-

The soldiers marched up to the throne and threw Jaff on the ground. They roughly snapped electro-bands around his wrists to cease hand movement.

"Captain Solimer! I demand to be released at once!" Jaff shouted.

"Sorry, 'my king', but you no longer hold any authority here."

;-

"What…?" Athena began to cry.

"I'm sorry. But no questions were asked after discovering his prints." Ahsoka looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"Excuse me," Athena sniffled,"Let me grab some tissues."

Athean rose and made her way into her bathroom. Ahsoka sat quietly looking around the girl's room when something caught her eye. She walked over to the trash bin and found a small, gray contraption. The machine only consisted of a small screen and a few switches and knobs.

"What have we got here?" Ahsoka began to tinker with the device when suddenly a hologram of the same soldier from earlier appeared before her,"What..!?"

(This device is the same device used in the clone wars episode "Crisis On Naboo" where the bounty hunters stepped into the hologram and practically 'wore' the hologram)

Ahsoka quickly scrolled to the option 'Layers' on the device and immediately removed the helmet from the hologram to see who was hiding under neath. It was King Jaff! Ahsoka quickly started putting the pieces together. When she first came into the room Athena was practicing martial arts which would explain the assassin's skill! Athena had also gained knowledge of their visit to Triton-4 when not even king Jaff himself knew of their small journey! The hologram must have been where King Jaff's prints _really _came from!

King Jaff hadn't attacked Alera! Athena did! And she used a hologram of her father so that his prints would be discovered in place of hers! But why would she want to frame her father? Her thoughts were interrupted when Athena entered the room.

"Ahsoka, I-" Athena cut herself off when she saw that Ahsoka had found the hologram of her father in 'Omega-X' guard armor.

"Athena! You're under arrest for murder and treason to the throne!" Ahsoka shouted as she ignited her saber.

"No!" Athena shouted before darting out the door with Ahsoka right on her tail.

;-

"I'm innocent!" Jaff cried.

Lux focused hard on Bordal's former king, but he was knocked out of thought when his comlink beeped.

"Lux here." He answered.

"Lux! King Jaff is innocent!" Ahsoka shouted through the comm channel.

"What? How?" Lux raised a brow in confusion.

"It was all a set up! Athena is the real murderer!"

Lux eyes widened at this.

"Guards! Release him!"

;-

Ahsoka followed closely behind Athena. Athena realized this and decided to mix things up a bit. Athena reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blaster pistol. Ahsoka noticed this and immediately ignited her lightsaber. Athena shot multiple shots at Ahsoka, but the young jedi deflected ever blast with ease. Athena realized that this fight would be much more of a challenge then her past battles and turned to continue running down the hall.

"Lux, she's making her way down the eastern corridor! Cut her off!" Ahsoka shouted through the comm channel again.

"We're on our way!"

Ahsoka continued the chase,"Athena! Stop!"

Athena stopped, but she wasn't stopping at Ahsoka's request, but was stopping to throw two knifes at Ahsoka's head. Ahsoka quickly ducked. Athena ran around the corner to find Lux and many of the royal guards had already beaten her to her exit.

"Stop!" Ahsoka said from behind Athena now.

Athena began to cry, but dropped her weapons nonetheless. Captain Solimer and two other guards immediately took her under siege and cuffed her.

* * *

><p>"Athena, why have you done these things, my daughter?" King Jaff asked.<p>

"Because of Dooku! He threatened me!" Athena yelled.

"How?" Ahsoka stepped in.

Athena began to cry again,"He said if I didn't do as he said, he would kill me.."

"So to insure the safety of your own life you committed an act of selfishness and ended the life of your brother? What was he after?" Jaff demanded.

"The throne! He was after your throne!" Athena said through tears,"He demanded I kill all potential heirs to the throne so that he could invade Bordal and take control himself."

"But if he wanted the throne couldn't he just invade like he usually does?" Lux asked.

"He wanted to turn the people of Bordal against the Republic… and against you, father! With the people's trust in the Republic destroyed and you in jail for the 'murder' of your son, Dooku would step in to rule, but I had forgotten about Aunty Alera. When I informed Dooku of our blood line traditions, he demanded I kill her as well." Athena revealed,"He hoped that by the end the people would join the Confederacy willingly."

King Jaff arose from his throne and made his way to be face to face with Athena. Tears poured down his face as he embraced his daughter into a hug.

The two held each other crying heavily.

"I'm sorry, Father." Athena cried.

"Athena.. my daughter... I love you.." He cried before speaking again,"But I am the one who is sorry. Captain Solimer, take her away."

Athena cried as the guards ripped her from her father and carried her out of the throne room.

"I hope you can accept my apologies, Senator Bonteri. I guess I should have done more digging before falsely accusing the Republic for the death of my son. But in spite of all that has happened, I now realize that the Republic is exactly who they say they are and I am very glad to proclaim that we are part of such a great system." King Jaff said.

"Thank you, King Jaff. I can assure you that your decision to remain allied with the Republic is a very wise one," Lux smiled,"Thank you for your hospitality. I believe it's time we go now that our work is done."

"Safe travels" The king nodded.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Lux were now on their ship and leaving the planets surface. Lux piloted the ship while Ahsoka began preparing their vessel for light speed.<p>

"Well, looks like I was right!" Lux said in a cocky manor.

"Right about what?" Ahsoka smiled with a confused expression.

"About Dooku being behind it all. I told you the night we arrived that it was Dooku." Lux raised his nose to the air.

Ahsoka grinned to herself as she thought of something to say back,"At least I wasn't crying back in the throne room when they left with Athena."

Lux chuckled and blushed,"Shut up!"

With the mystery now solved and the true murderer now uncovered, the two young investigators made their jump to hyper space and returned home with their conscious' clear of which side the people of Bordal stood on.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was not easy to write! I couldn't find a good spot for a cliff hangar and decided to wrap things up here (Which is evident considering that this is the longest chapter). I hope you guys liked it though! I know it was not my best chapter at all. As you all know, action sequences are not my speciality, but I did my best! <strong>

**Please review! If you want another 'Dr Bonteri and Miss Tano' mystery story feel free to say so!**


End file.
